


As much as you do

by Ruar



Series: there are monsters here (and they stay here by my side) [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Sharing, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: “Aaron thinks he wants to fuck me.”Andrew looks over with the same expression he maintains as if Neil had simply stated the weather.“And?”





	As much as you do

**Author's Note:**

> thank you dear for the prompt, i bless you with a spitroast
> 
> bgm while writing this [ (x) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n-AbC6GK1Y)

“Aaron thinks he wants to fuck me.”

Andrew looks over with the same expression he maintains as if Neil had simply stated the weather.

“And?”

Neil isn’t sure this is how this conversation would be going or that it would be happening at all. He’s proud with how far the twins have come so far, with Bee’s help and...and with their own thing that’s going on between them. He flushes when he thinks about the last time they initiated anything between all three of them. They’re doing well. Really well. Neil lets himself smile as he turns to Andrew.

“And I think I want him to.”

 

\------

 

They crowd into their dorm room that night, Aaron leading him by the hand to the bed and Andrew shutting the door behind them. Aaron settles down on to the bed and pulls Neil with him, but Andrew stays over by the door to watch them.

All of this is always going to be new to Neil, this warm feeling at just being close to each other. He’d told himself a long time ago, many names ago when he hadn’t been Neil Josten, that this couldn’t be anything. And now...and now, he doesn’t know what he would do without this. Without the both of them, Andrew watching his back and Aaron guiding him forward.

Neil climbs over Aaron, a little nervous, a little excited to just kiss him into the mattress. He wants to see him make any other expression than his usual plastered on frown. He leans in slowly and stops a breath away from his lips to let Aaron close the gap.

“Yes?”

Aaron answers by surging forward that last inch, but Neil leans back so he’s just out of reach. He cracks a little grin at making Aaron have to chase after his kiss and at that, Aaron huffs a breath in annoyance. 

“You’re having too much fun being on top.” They hear Andrew pipe up and Neil smirks, not denying anything.

Aaron grabs his face with his hands this time to make him stop moving and smashes their lips together. Neil smiles into it the whole time. _What a little shit._ At least this much is familiar territory between them. His lips are warm against his own, tongue slipping into his mouth sparking a fire under his skin. Neil groans when Aaron slips his tongue into his mouth. Neil reaches his hands out to settle them into his hair as they make out and grinds their hips together. Neil ducks down to kiss at his neck, reveling in the little gasps and shivers Aaron lets out beneath him, before returning back to his lips. It isn’t long before they’re both hard and Neil pulls back to look at Aaron. He flushes with pride at his mussed hair and lips bitten red. He _is_ having a lot of fun on top. He lets his grin slip out again.

Aaron rolls his eyes, deciding he’s had enough of it and pushes Neil onto his back. He bounces onto the mattress as he flops down, riding his sweater up a little. Aaron notices his revealed skin, but decides not to say anything and pulls it back down. It’s not something Neil wants to share just yet and he’ll respect that. 

Neil’s heart flops over weakly in his chest at the notion. “Thank you,” he whispers like Aaron’s just done him a great service, and Aaron can’t handle this look on Neil’s face that makes him want to punch it in. 

“Shut up,” he growls and simply gets a little smile in return. _Ugh._ This is a battle he won’t win, so he figures he just move on.

“Off?” Redirecting his attention to the task at hand, he tugs at Neil’s waistband. Neil answers by lifting his hips, letting him pull his sweats down along with his boxers. 

“You too.” Neil reaches out to help Aaron out of his clothes.

Neil lays back down when they’re undressed. Aaron takes a moment to look at him now splayed out prettily on the bed for him: his legs spread around Aaron’s hips, cock hard and dripping, and Aaron’s sweater the only thing covering him. 

_He’s so pretty._ Aaron thinks angrily. 

It’s this next part that Aaron is unsure about. This part where he can’t afford to screw up. Sure, Aaron can’t count the amount of times he’s wanted to slam him around on the court or get a good fist to his face. But this? He can’t bear actually hurting Neil, not when he knows everything he’s been through, everything Andrew’s been through. Aaron grips his fingers into the sheets at the thought. Andrew and Neil can see his hesitation.

“It’s still yes for me,” Neil whispers. “Yes or no, Aaron?”

“Yes, it’s a yes. I don’t want to hurt you. Just...show me?”

“You won’t hurt-” Neil starts.

“Here.” They’re both surprised when Andrew comes over to dig out the lube and condoms from their dresser and hands it to Aaron. “You won’t hurt him. You just need to prep him. You’ve fucked Katelyn, you should know. Lube, one finger at a time.”

Aaron glares at Andrew for that but keeps his mouth shut. If anything, the comment fulfills its purpose to snap Aaron out of it. He places the condom to the side for later and fumbles with the lube.

Andrew settles down on the edge of the bed near Neil’s head instead moving back to his spot at the door. When they both just stare at him, he raises his eyebrows and that ends any questions they have.

Neil’s heart warms at his decision to stay close and he raises his head to rest it on Andrew’s thighs because he can. When Andrew doesn’t push him off, he nuzzles into him. Once Aaron has lube on his fingers, Andrew reaches out to grab his hand and pull it between Neil’s legs.

“Right here,” he says when Aaron’s finger is rested up against his entrance. Andrew lets go to rest his hand into Neil’s hair. Neil sighs into it, nestling deeper into the mattress.

Aaron starts to prod at his hole, slowly inching it inside. Neil hums in encouragement as he sinks in his first knuckle, then his second, then his whole finger. He thrusts it in and out ever so slowly and Neil shifts his hips.

“He can take more, ” Andrew speaks up again. Neil groans as Aaron speeds up the pace.

Then “Another finger now.” 

Then “Crook your fingers.” 

It’s Andrew guiding him until Aaron has three fingers thrusting in and out of Neil and Neil is biting back moans because annoyingly Andrew keeps telling Aaron what to do at the right moment. Now it’s just the twins working together to mess with him, and he knows somewhere in the back of his mind he’s pleased that they have at least that much cooperation with each other. 

“Aaron,” Neil chokes out even though it’s mostly Andrew’s fault. “Shit.” The pleasure is building, heat swirling low in his gut as Aaron keeps hitting that one right spot. Neil digs his fingers into the sheets and turns his face into Andrew’s thigh. He so close, he can feel it. He opens his mouth to let him know, but Andrew beats him to it.

“Make him come.”

Aaron’s fingers suddenly jab at his prostate again, and he whines as he comes, rocking his hips onto his fingers. 

Neil cracks his eyes open when he finally catches his breath. Aaron pulls his fingers out slowly and wipes them on the sheets. “Good?” he asks him in that annoyingly smug voice, and now Neil’s the one who wants to punch him in the face. 

“Well, I’m ready now.” Neil huffs. “Come on, I thought you were going to fuck me.” He wiggles his hips in emphasis. 

Aaron rolls his eyes and pulls on the condom before positioning himself, but he still pauses to look at Neil.

“It’s a yes, Aaron.” Neil says. “I would tell you if it’s not.”

Aaron’s dick finally slides into Neil and like every time he does this with Andrew, fuck it feels so full. The twins are like each other here too, Neil thinks in the back of his mind. Aaron gives Neil some time to adjust before he starts moving, slowly at first and then faster when Neil tells him to. It starts to get pleasurable, Aaron brushing against his prostate ever so lightly with each thrust and his dick starts to harden again. He knows Aaron needs the green light from him and he gives it to him eagerly. He trusts that he won’t hurt him. He knows that now more than ever that he trusts them both.

“Yes Aaron. Yes yes yes.”

Confident that Neil is okay, Aaron is gripping his hips and fucking him hard into the mattress. Neil throws his head back up to look at Andrew while Aaron fucks him and nuzzles his face into Andrew’s thigh again. Andrew’s fingers tighten into his hair as a warning, but he doesn’t tell him to stop. Instead he tells Aaron to change his angle and then Neil is seeing stars, gasping with the pleasure of each thrust. He looks up to glare at Andrew and doesn’t miss the smirk the twins give each other at that. Unfair.

“Andrew.” He mouths at his now tenting jeans and pull at the zipper. “Yes or no?” 

Andrew glances at Aaron and then back to Neil before he seems to settle on answer. He moves to stand and grab Neil from under his arms.

“Aaron, scoot him up a bit.” 

Aaron stops and pulls out, looking confusedly at him, then Neil, until everything suddenly clicks and his eyes widen. “Holy shit,” he whispers to himself but hooks his arms under Neil’s legs to shift him up. 

When Neil lays back down, his head is hanging over the edge of the bed. Blood rushes to his face when he’s faced with Andrew’s dick and he finally realizes what Andrew had in mind. _Oh._ His heart races at Andrew allowing him this, allowing them this.

He opens his mouth to say _yes_ , but his throat is suddenly dry. He licks his lips and swallows before trying again. “Yes. Andrew, yes.”

Andrew presses his head up to Neil’s lips, smearing precum across them before pushing in. Neil opens up, letting him slide easily in. Andrew starts slow, letting Neil get used to him in his mouth, and then he’s shoving his dick in, one hand on Neil’s throat to feel himself bulging. The other hand settles into his hair again, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp. He pulls back every so often to let Neil breathe and Neil groans everytime he chokes himself on Andrew’s dick.

“Stop staring.” 

Neil doesn’t understand that Andrew isn’t talking to him until finally Aaron slides into him again. This must be new for Aaron too, being allowed to see this much of Andrew and letting himself be seen in return. As both of them fill Neil on each end, he thinks of this as a win, treasuring that little piece of each other that they decided to share. 

It’s a lot to take in, the both of them, drilling him with pleasure from both ends. With each thrust, his body jostles back and forth between them. He reaches up one hand to Andrew’s hand in his hair and the other down to hold Aaron’s hand on his hip. They squeeze his hand back in reply, and his heart skips a beat. He’s so, so close. He’s going to come again. And as always, Andrew seems to know.

“Touch him. He’s close.”

Aaron reaches out to wrap his hand around his dick, stroking him roughly as they both fuck into him. Neil comes hard even though he’s already come before, hips jerking and shooting streaks of cum across his sweater. He squeezes his hands on each of theirs and moans around Andrew’s dick in his mouth, unable to stop himself from tearing up at the stimulation. He’s so aware of both their hands on him, stroking through his hair and gripping his hips and rubbing at his slit. They both continue fucking him through his orgasm, Aaron coming not long after with Neil clenching around him so tightly. Andrew pulls out to jerk himself off into his fist, but Neil still tries to grab his hand afterward to lick the cum off. 

“Disgusting,” Andrew says, even though he leans down to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips. He tucks himself back into his pants and goes to wash off briefly, but he stays with them as Aaron pulls out and throws out the condom. He stays with them as Aaron wipes Neil off with a warm towel and gives Neil a kiss to make sure he’s ok.

He stays with them as Aaron looks Andrew in the eye and thanks him. 

Then he leaves, grabbing his cigarettes and two extra sweaters as he heads off to the roof for a smoke.

They follow after him not too long after.

**Author's Note:**

> in which aaron has the same reaction as neil does when he sees andrew's dick


End file.
